The New Upper East Siders
by charleyyyh
Summary: With our old UES settled with children, its time to see if their children can cope with Gossip Girl watching their every move.
1. Introducing you, Introducing me

Th first day of College would always be daunting to everyone. The only exception would that it wouldnt be daunting was if you was Elle Bass. Elle Bass was the most elegant teenager you would meet. She ws raised by Chuck and Blair Bass and was brought up with a few minor discretions in her high school years. Elle was a lot like her mother with elegant dark brown curls which now hung to her waist, a pale and un-blemished complexion and of course, her fathers wit. She was once the queen of Constance Billiard like her mother, she ruled the school with an iron fist and whoever didn't work by her rules was banished. Elle was also popular with the boys but she didnt care about anyone except herself, Tiffany Van Der Woodsen, Tom Archibald, Ethan Humphrey and her brother Sam Bass. The five of them had been best friends since first grade and had become inseperable like their parents.

Tiffany Van Der Woodsen was the daughter of Nate Archibald and Serena Van Der Woodsen but lived just with her mother. Tiffany had more of her fathers features such as her deep blue eyes and dark blonde hair that was well looked after. Tiffany was Elles best friend and was the Queens right hand woman who took over when Elle was too busy, however Tiffany had always wanted to become Queen but didnt act upon her wishes. Tiffany has been going out with Sam, Elles brother, untill the end of high school but had decided to break up because they both wanted a new start, which actually wasnt Sams decision as he still loved her and Elle knew he would fight for Tiffany untill he had her.

Sams best friend, Tom Archibald was the head of the soccer team and St. Judes and was one of the most respected boys in the school. Tom was brought up by Nate and Vanessa Archibald untill his mother was tragically killed in a car accident, however his father and himself had survived. Tom had light brown hair, which was a mix of his mothers and fathers hair. He had blue eyes and was quite tanned as he lived with his grandmother, Anne in California when his mother died. Tom is Tiffany's half-brother and were so close that people would usually think they were siblings. Tom was Elles boyfriend and had a good, healthy relationship which Elles mother believed would last untill they were out of college but Elles father didn't think that, as he didn't want his little girl growing up.

Ethan Humphrey was the new one at school. He had transfered from Conneticut where he and his mother, Jenny, lived when he was 15 and spent his last 2 years of school at St. Judes. Elle took an instant dislike because she knew there was a feud between Jenny and her mother but never knew why exactly. Ethan had brown hair, unlike his mother, and he wasnt sure why he didnt have blonde hair but Jenny had told him that it was from his father who he didnt know.

The final part of the group is Sam Bass. He lived in the Empire Hotel with his sister, Elle, his mother, his father and his little brother Joe who was 3 months old. He had hair exactly like his father and always combed it back. He had a distinctive jaw line like his father but obeyed his parents and worked hard while juggling a relationship with Tiffany. Sam worked part time as Bass Industries which would be his as soon as Chuck thought he was ready, Eleanor Wardolf Designs would be Elles and Joe would have the Empire Hotel when he was 18. which would be looked after by Sam.


	2. Living the life of a Princess

**Good morning Upper East Siders, your favourite girl here with the latest news. Elle Bass has been seen walking into the gates of Yale, looks like our old friend Blair left big shoes to fill and Elle has been given the task to fill them. Lets just watch our old Queen tumble off the social ladder or any ladder in fact? **

**XOXO**

Elle put her phone back in her pocket after reading that. She wasnt sure what emotions she should feel at this point but was determined to put that behind her and continue her first day at Yale, her mothers favourite university.

She was wearing her favourite outfit ever, her Prada dress which was red and cut off just above her knees which her father bought her on her sixteenth birthday. Elle was ready to start climbing the social ladder to establish herself as the new Queen at Yale.

"Heyy! Elle? I'm Yasmin, i used to go to Constance with you?" This girl walked out to Elle and tugged on her shoulder which she didnt especially like but went along with it because this could be a future minion. The girl, Yasmin, was wearing a Chanel maxi skirt with a whtie top that matched which Elle liked.

"Um... Yeah i remember you, you hung around with my brother, Sam right? Well anyway, i could use your help, can you go get Sam for me please i need to speak with him urgently" Yasmin didnt like to be bossed around but thought this would be the only way she got to be popular, and walked off in search of Sam.

Elle continued and walked into her first class which was Maths. She sat down on her own table when a bunch a girls walked over to her and sat down. To Elles dismay, they looked like a group of other Queens from schools around Manhatten but they continued to chat to her when suddenly this girl started talking to her.

"You're Elle, right? From constance and the daughter of Chuck Bass?" Elle was confused on how much people knew about her but came to the conclusion of when she moved onto the scene, Gossip Girl posted a lot about her and the rest of her family due to her mother high status.

"Yeah i'm Elle, why?" Elle was always confused but knew these girls were too weak compared to herself and would be able to rule this school pretty quickly.

"Well i just wanted to make sure you are actually Elle. My dad is business associates with your father and your mother goes to lunch with mine. Your father is like a God on Gossip Girl, have you looked?"

"Um no. I don't really care what my father was like really" With that, she walked off.

**Spotted: Elle walking to her apartment after her first day of Yale and what was that, Sam didn't attend? Perhaps he was stalking Tiffany like normal?**

Elle walked into her apartment and the first thing she saw was her mother and father all over each other, which was normal really. She didn't mind that because she knew people without a mother or maybe a father so she was glad that her mother and father were madly in love.

Elle went into her room and pulled out her phone, she then saw the gossip girl blast. Elle put her bag down and dialled Sam's number demanding an answer to why he wasn't in school.

"Hi Elle, whats up?" Sam replied to his phone ringing, Elle was furious because he didn't care about Yale at all because he missed the first day known as orientation day, however Elle and Sam would be staying in her dads suite at the Palace.

"Whats up? You missed the first day of school and i was standing around on my own doing absolute nothing because there was no-one i knew!" Sam realised Elle was angry at him so he said,

"Okay, meet you at home in 30 minutes?" Elle calmed down after he said that because she knew he always made it up to her by buying her something nice and glittery.

"Okay, but don't be late" she said calmly but sternly so Sam didn't know she wasnt angry anymore.

Elle once again walked into the living room where her mother and father were sitting, drinking the finest champagne in Manhatten. Elle sat down and her mother offered her a glass which she took and started drinking. Her father looked at her in dismay which was not like him to do because he had always favoured Elle.

"Elle, darling. Please do not drink alcohol, i know you may be old enough but i don't want you leading the same life as i did" Elle knew he was right because she had checked him up on Gossip Girl to see what her parents were like when they were younger. She knew her father was an alcohol filled womanizer and her mother was brought up well and always wanted to be a powerful woman, she only got that because she was with Chuck Bass, their wedding was in 2 weeks though.

"Okay father" Elle was disapointed but she knew her father meant well and if he didn't want her drinking absently, she wouldn't.

**Spotted: Sam Bass walking into The Empire, so if he wasn't at Yale, wasn't at The Empire looks like we were right - He must have been at Tiffanys' apartment.**

Elle saw the blast and then saw Sam walk in. Sam sat down next to Elle and started apologising to her about school. Elle and her brother were really close and did everything together as they're twins. They both believed the same principals as their mother but weren't afraid to have a good time exactly like their father.

Sam got up after having a sip of water which their maid, Dorota brought over, then pulled Elle to the elevator and he took her to Prada to get her a sorry dress.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N - **

**Sorry for no recent updates! I have had exams for the past month and i have absolute no time spare but i hope to upload a chapter or two next week as i have my final two exams on Monday. If you wish to see anything in the story please message me or answer the poll i am going to make.**

**Thanks,**

**Charley**


	4. You found me

**I'd first like to apologize so much for a year long absence which has most likely lost readers of my story so I will explain why I haven't uploaded anything. Last year in may I was offered a young writers course for future journalists which was for a month and really put me back on my social life, school work and anything else I had to do so I had to prioritize even though I love this site more than anything. In July I fell quite badly ill with an infection and I really didn't feel like doing any writing so I just left it and watched Gossip Girl and then at the start of September when Gossip Girl started again I lost the motivation to write due to the Blair/Dan situation which is still carrying on But I am back now! Woo, so I'm putting up this new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here with the 411 on Sam Bass' and Tiffany Van der Woodsens relationship which has apparently restarted! I don't have clear evidence so If anyone wants to find me some I would be grateful.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Sam put his phone back in his pocket after reading the Gossip Girl blast and shook his head thinking to himself about where she got this information from because it certainly hadn't happened after months of him trying to talk to Tiffany and ask her back out. Coincidently his best friend Tom walked into the apartment and went to high five Sam about this rumour.

"It didn't happen Tom. I don't know where she got this information from but im not happy, its like she is teasing me!" The boys walked down the hallway in silence, the atmosphere was pretty glum and Tom knew that Sam wasn't happy at all.

"Mate, you need to calm down. Who cares if Tiffany isn't replying to texts or answering your calls. Why don't we all go out tonight and meet some new girls?" This didn't seem like a good idea to Sam because he knew it would come out on Gossip Girl so he simply shook his head and then put on his shoes. At that moment Elle ran down the stairs and greeted Tom with a kiss on the cheek and then put on her shoes as well, she knew what to do to help.

"Guys, just come with me and I will get Tiffany to talk to you if you really are that worried!" So she skipped out of the apartment with the boys to be greeted with their limo outside of the hotel. She got into the car and told Arthur to drive to Victrola. Sam and Elle weren't allowed to Victrola but whenever their father was out on business they would sneak there to have a night out, however Gossip Girl always tracked them so their father knew that they were there.

Elle and Sam walked in side by side because of how close they were, with Tom following them. Everyone turned to look at them as they walked in because Sam initially owned Victrola so people just stared. As soon as Sam turned back to look in the direction he was walking, he saw Tiffany. Tiffany walked up to him.

"Sam. I am so sorry, I didn't even know you wanted to get back with me! I just thought you and Tom were messing around but Elle told me everything" and then kissed him in front of everyone in the club. Elle smiled at Tom who put his hand on the small of her back and smiled as well.


	5. Never let me go

**Not as promised but I told myself that I would try to write every day of the holidays because I have a year worth of story to write and upload to apologize for the large delay. So here is the next chapter which is about Tom. If you live in the UK or to be honest anywhere and have watched Skins UK you might realise the format I am writing in which is a different character for each chapter.**

**Spotted: Tom Archibald with Elle Bass at Victrola? It can't be can it, are they still together, because I'm pretty sure I've not heard anything about them for a long time. **

Yes, Gossip Girl was right. They were still together but it seemed that their relationship was going nowhere and had been headed that way for a considerable amount of time. Tom was sure he could get their relationship back on track and the little stunt that he and Elle orchestrated for Sam and Tiffany was sure to be the start of his plan, he had a good feeling about this. Tom got out of bed and headed towards his bathroom. He got in the shower and washed his hair because he had a bad hangover from the night before and a shower usually cured his aching head. After he had his hot shower, he got changed into some smart clothes and phoned Elle.

"_Hey this is Elle. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but if you want to leave me a message I will get back to you as soon as possible!" _Tom knew this was a typical Elle. It was 11:00am the morning after a long night out and he had thought Elle would be up and possibly out but it turned out she was more like her brother than he had thought originally so Tom just left a message.

"Hey Elle its Tom. Just wanted to see if you wanted to come and meet me for a coffee somewhere because I want to chat about what happened last night at Victrola." The night before Elle had said something to Tom which he hadn't expected, she had asked him (in her intoxicated state however) whether he wanted to go out with her sometime to go to dinner which he had agreed to at the time but had his doubts whether she actually meant it or not. However Tom knew he wouldn't get a call back any time soon so decided he would go over to Elle's apartment.

When Tom got to the apartment he was met by a casual looking Chuck who was wearing chinos with a blazer, and this was casual for Chuck. Tom had always been a favourite of Chuck because he was Nate's son and he was very polite for a boy of his age.

"Good morning Tom, early to be here for Sam so I presume you're here for Elle? Oh and I hear you all went to Victrola last night?" Chucks face turned from a calm and collected emotion to a more stern and upset emotion so Tom just agreed with a whispered _Yes _and sat down on the couch and looked towards the floor. Chuck nodded to Tom and walked off towards the elevator and left which Tom took as an okay to go upstairs and find Elle. He walked the two flights of stairs there were to Elles bedroom and knocked on the door. Elle walked towards the door and opened it slowly as the light reflected into her tired eyes. She looked Tom up and down and walked back into her room and sat on her bed, Tom once again took this as an invite to come in. He perched on her desk which wasn't full of work and magazines.

"I tried calling you, but obviously you were still asleep." Elle sensed that Tom was a bit confused and aggravated at the same time.

"Tom, I don't…" Elle started to talk to Tom to explain that she didn't really know what happened the night before.

"No Elle, hold up. You told me last night that you wanted to go out." Elle looked slightly shocked and confused at the same time; she clearly had no recollection of the night before. She pulled Tom over to her and cuddled up to him, she wanted to tell him that her parents were close to divorcing but she just couldn't get the words out.

"What's the matter, is it about us or something else?" Tom wanted to know mainly because he was nosey but he thought he would be able to help. Elle saw that he was actually concerned and tried to contain her emotions.

"I probably shouldn't tell you but I trust you. My parents have been fighting a lot and Sam overheard them talking about the possibility of divorce" It all suddenly became clear to him why both Sam and Elle were defying their father's wishes and why they both got totally wasted at Victrola so he simply just embraced Elle while she started crying again.


End file.
